We propose to continue our Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) at the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt) Graduate School of Public Health. The mission of the Pitt AITRP is to provide Brazilian and Indian health professionals with the multidisciplinary tools needed to conduct cutting-edge HIV prevention research in their countries of origin. The program Director is Dr. Lee Harrison, Professor of Epidemiology and Medicine. The program Co-Director is Dr. Phalguni Gupta, Professor of Infectious Diseases and Microbiology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Although our Brazilian trainees engage in many areas of HIV prevention research, a current focus of our program is studies of antiretroviral therapy (ART) in resource-limited countries. Current projects include studies of the effectiveness of ART and the increase in chronic diseases among patients living longer with HIV as a result of effective ART. [unreadable] [unreadable] In India, our program focuses on studies of the genetic heterogeneity of HIV in India, CD8 suppression of HIV, HIV incidence studies to identify high-risk populations, and the development of a novel Clostridium perfringens-based oral vaccine to induce mucosal immunity against HIV and SIV. [unreadable] [unreadable]